Ya no soy una niña
by TALOS X
Summary: Para la comunidad "Resident Evil: Behind the Horror. Después de los acontecimientos de Raccoon City, Leon se hizo al cuidado de Sherry y por años tuvieron una buena relación pero en la actualidad ella ha cambiando y una noche Leon se dispone a averiguar el porque -OneShot- (corregido)


**Hola a todos mis lectores, en esta ocasión traigo un fic del reto "Rompiendo con el Canon". La verdad si fue todo un reto escribir una historia con una pareja tan poco tradicional (además de mejorar mis habilidades de escribir historia subidas de tono) pero creo que estarán satisfechos, después de todo, es una historia de Resident Evil**

**Sin más que decir, Empezamos**

* * *

**Ya no soy una niña**

León estaba sentado en su sofá de su apartamento mientras que veía la hora del reloj, y como siempre soltaba un suspiro de resignación, al estas alturas no debería esperar a que ella llegara a la hora acordada, desde ya hace un tiempo ella prácticamente decidió imponerse su propio horario.

Quería entenderla pero la verdad no podía, Sherry ya no era esa dulce e inocente niña que había conocido hace doce años en Raccoon City o al menos eso era lo que ella le gritaba cada vez que discutían y podría jurar que cada vez que ella decia eso era más bien como una afirmación que como un reclamo

Ya no soy una niña… en verdad Sherry le gritaba eso como últimas palabras al agente antes de encerrarse en su cuarto. Leon por muchos métodos trato de hacer que ella hablara de lo que realmente le molestaba porque de haber pasado toda una vida criándola como su hija, en estos últimos años ella cambió de una dulce y bondadosa chica a una rebelde y agresiva

Ya no soy una niña… cada vez que se lo decia el agente se ponía a pensar más a profundo el significado de esas palabras. Hace años cuando le prometió a Claire que la cuidaría, no fue algo que se tomo a la ligera, logro hacerse con la custodia de ella y cambio trabajaría para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Durante sus primeros años como "padre" fueron algo duros pero pudo darle amor y una vida normal a la rubia, algo que sus padres biológicos le habían negado. Durante la adolescencia tuvo el doble de dificultades ya que siendo hombre y tratar de explicarle las cosas a una niña en pleno comienzo de la adolescencia no fue nada divertido

No fue sino hasta los dieciocho cuando la actitud de su "hija" fue cambiando, no lo notó al principio, pero al pasar el tiempo ella parecía cada vez más molesta y sin duda con una actitud más rebelde, y sin duda fue la primera vez que discutió con la rubia y que la final le gritó "ya no soy una niña" antes de azotar la puerta de su cuarto

Ya no soy una niña… era cierto, Sherry sin duda ya había crecido, a pesar de que mantenía su cabello corto, su cuerpo se había desarrollado formidablemente, su cintura se había anchado tomando una forma sexy, sus pechos crecieron también considerablemente a tal grado que tuvieron que hacer varios viajes a la tienda de lencería, una experiencia que había impactado al agente más que una ciudad llena de zombies

El tan solo recordar el haber visto salir a la rubia del probador con sostén y un ligero color rojo, hizo que su imaginación se echara a volar, pensar que si ella no fuera su hija adoptiva tal vez podría…

SLAP

Se abofeteó a sí mismo por tener esos pensamientos ¿como podía ser eso? el prácticamente era un anciano para ella, sin mencionar el ya obvio hecho de que el solo la quería como una hija y lo mas probable es que ella lo veía como su viejo y anticuado padre

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que volviera en sí, ya era hora de la rutina diaria. Sherry entro sigilosamente al departamento, traía puesta una blusa blanca el cual hacia resaltar su escote y un short de mezclilla azul que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-¿te divertiste?-

La rubia se detuvo en seco, dio un suspiro de derrota antes de voltearse de mala gana hacia el agente

-sí, de hecho me divertí bastante- le responde cínicamente

-Sherry, no quiero discutir contigo…-

-perfecto, entonces hasta mañana- la rubia se giro dispuesta a irse pero Leon en un movimiento rápido se le pone delante de ella

-… pero ya mi paciencia se acabó-

-¿te quieres apartar?, quiero ir a dormir-

-no iras a ninguna parte hasta que solucionemos esto de una buena vez-

-¿solucionar qué?- pregunta alzando la voz

-eso mismo, tu actitud-

-no sé de que hablas…-

-¡alzas la voz, te pones a la defensiva, te vas y llegas a altas horas de la madrugada sin mencionar que en tus calificaciones cada vez estas peor!-

-¡muy bien "papá", solo dame mi castigo para que pueda irme a dormir!-

Harto de la agresividad de Sherry, Leon la agarra de los hombros y la mira fijamente

-¡basta Sherry!, ¡quiero ayudarte pero no puedo si no me dices el porqué estas tan molesta!-

-¡suéltame!- le medio gritó

-¡no, quiero la verdad, ahora!-

-¿quieres la verdad?- dice soltándose violentamente del agarre

-¡esta es la maldita verdad... estoy cansada de que sigas interpretando el papel de papá, debiste dejar de pretenderlo cuando cumplí dieciocho!-

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora estaba completamente perdido el agente

-no te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-¡me refiero a que mi problema a sido el mismo desde hace mucho y tu todavía pareces no captar… ¡YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!-

Frustrado, Leon también decide gritar

-¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESA ESTUPIDA FRASE!, ¡YA SÉ QUE NO ERES UNA NIÑA SHERRY!-

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ TODAVIA NO ME HAS HECHO TUYA!?-

El tiempo se congelo tras esas palabras, los dos estaba atónitos, Leon por lo que Sherry había dicho y ella por no creer que finalmente lo había dicho. Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos que para ambos fueron años enteros.

Sherry tomo la iniciativa y se abalanzó hacia el agente para besarlo. El beso estaba lleno de amor, sentimientos y lujuria, se notaba que ella había deseado hacer eso hace mucho tiempo.

Lo besaba con tal fervor que sin descaro alguno frotaba su mano izquierda en el pantalón de Leon donde estaba su miembro. Finalmente usó su peso para caer al suelo teniéndolo a él debajo de ella mientras lo seguia besando apasionadamente.

Leon por su parte tenía las manos en el aire mientras que en su mente debatía que hacer con ellas, o las usaba para apartar a su hija **adoptiva **de él, la castigaba por un largo tiempo y tratarían los dos de fingir que eso nunca paso, o… las usaría para aferrarse a la cintura de ella para que ella no escapara y dudaba que ella tuviera por su mente esas intenciones.

"_al demonio, ella no es mi hija y lo más importante… ¡ya no es una niña!"_ y con ese pensamiento aferra con todas sus fuerzas sus brazos a la cintura de Sherry mientras correspondió con la misma pasión el beso a la chica.

Sherry al sentir la ahora iniciativa de Leon, no puedo evitar sentir que su corazón se acelerada más de lo que ya estaba, todo lo que alguna vez soñó se estaba haciendo realidad o al menos estaban a punto de.

Aprovechando que los dos necesitaban aire, Sherry se reincorpora mientras le ofrecía la mano a él para que también se levantara. Apenas se puso de pie, ella se impulsa y da un salto aferrando sus piernas en la cintura y sus brazos en el cuello del agente, mientras le dedicaba una mirada suplicante

-Leon… quiero que sepas que hasta ahora me he mantenido virgen por ti…- le empieza a susurrar en el oído -…y quiero que esta noche finalmente me reclames como tuya...- se lo dijo de la forma más provocativa que pudo

* * *

La puerta del cuarto de Leon se abrió abruptamente mientras que la pareja ingresaba besándose con fervor. Al llegar al tope de la cama, el agente coloca de manera gentil a la rubia para luego el quitarse la camisa y desabrocharse el pantalón

Al quedar solo en bóxer, Leon se quedo parado mirando a la rubia unos instantes

-¿Qué sucede Leon?-

-quería decirte que esta podría ser tu última oportunidad para retractarte, porque siento que una vez que suba ahí, no creo poder detenerme, ni aunque me lo pidas- decia con evidente excitación

La rubia por su parte se limito a ponerse de pie en la cama, se desabrochó la blusa y la aventó a un lado de la cama, lo mismo hizo con el short. Al solo quedar en ropa interior, se sentó de rodillas en la cama y lo miro con lujuria

-descuida… no habrá-

Dicho eso el agente sube a la cama y vuelve a besar con pasión a la rubia mientras la agarraba por la cintura y ella acariciaba su espalda. Se besaban con tanta fuerza y deseo que Leon quedó encima de la rubia y eso a ella nada le importaba

Leon decidió explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de su nueva" amante", paso su mano izquierda por el pecho izquierdo de Sherry, lo cual ello no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer

Sin duda ese sonido fue como música para Leon ya que decidió seguir con la técnica y lo masajeo lenta y sensualmente. Sherry solo podía soltar gemidos y desear con todas sus fuerzas que esto no fuera un sueño y que en realidad estuviera pasando

Toda sospecha de que esto no fuera solo un producto de su imaginación se esfumo cuando sintió esa mano del agente ahora metiéndose debajo de su ropa interior y frotando sus dedos en la entrada de su sexo

Soltó un gemido más fuerte, doblaba la espalda del placer que comenzaba a experimentar, Leon metió más a fondo sus dedos en el interior de la chica logrando estimularla más y que se humedeciera

En un rápido movimiento Sherry se quita el sostén mientras que Leon al mismo tiempo le quita la ropa interior para que finalmente él se quitara los bóxers mostrando ya su erecto miembro. Acomodó a la rubia debajo de él y le dedico una última mirada

-¿lista?-

-he estado lista desde hace 6 años…-

Leon empieza a introducir su miembro lentamente en la vagina de Sherry, ella enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él debido al dolor inicial que sintió, pero a los pocos momentos ese dolor desapareció y llegó una sensación de placer que nunca en su vida había tenido antes

Leon notando esto la va envistiendo lentamente hasta que los gemidos de la rubia le pedían que lo hiciera más fuerte y rápido. El agente tenía bastante experiencia, a Sherry eso le constaba pero no le importaba, ahora le pertenecía a él

Finalmente los dos llegan al clímax y se separan completamente agotados, se dedicaron una ultimara mirada antes de caer dormidos

-te amo Leon…- le dice dándole un tierno beso

-y yo a ti Sherry...-

Fin

* * *

**Si lo sé, tal vez no es como otras historias que han leído pero en mi defensa no suelo escribir de este tipo pero espero que al menos algunos les haya gustado**

**Nos leeremos después**


End file.
